Week From Hell or Heaven?
by Granting Love445
Summary: Hahaha! The Inu gang is spending a week with me and do things that are suppose to be normal but they won’t be! Hahaha! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Hahaha! The Inu gang is spending a week with me and do things that are suppose to be normal but they won't be! Hahaha! R&R!

An: Hi guys! This is my second story! My first one is called: Can This Be Happening? You should check it out! Anyway I hope you like this one!

CHAPTER 1

Emily (Me): Ok guys, so I have some activities planned out…it's going to be an awesome week!

Inuyasha: I'm sure it will be

Emily: Was that sass?

Inuyasha: Maybe

Emirii: Kagome…

Kagome: My pleasure…SIT!

Inuyasha: Ow

Emily: Ok so back to what I was saying, we're gonna go to kings dominion, the movies, roller skating, bowling, swimming, horseback riding, and sky diving! Ok so lets take role.

Kagome?

Kagome: Here

Emily: Rin?

Rin: Here

Emily: Shippou?

Shippou: Yo

Emily: We all know Inuyashas here…Sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru: I am here

Emily: Kouga?

Kouga: Sup?

Emily: Sango?

Sango: Yea I'm here

Emily: Miroku?

Miroku: I'm here my lovely lady

Emily: Yea so I've noticed…is there anyone I'm missing?

Kikyo: Yea…me

Emily: You weren't invited, leave, anyone else?

Emily: Ok. OMG! I almost forgot to tell you I'm inviting a couple friends that will make this only so much more fun! They are Tori and Jacob! Say hi guys!

Tori and Jacob: Hi guys!

Everyone else: Hi

Sesshomaru: So what are we going to do today?

Emily: Well since we took so long getting here we'll go see a movie.

Inuyasha: No…I say we fight and the winner gets to pick…ok lets go Fluffy!

Sesshomaru: What did you just call me?

Inuyasha: Fluffy. Now lets go!

Emily: No I don't want-

SMACK!

Sesshomaru: (walks out of some smoke and a broken wall) Ok now that that's over lets go to the movies.

Sango: Where's Inuyasha?

Sesshomaru: He got sick. He won't be joining us.

Sango: Ooooooook

Kagome: What movie are we gonna see?

Emily: ummm…-

Kouga: DOMINO!

Sesshomaru, Shippou, and Miroku: That's for chicks!

Kouga: So…

Miroku: You are very strange.

Kouga: So…

Shippou: Theres something wrong with you.

Kouga: So…

Sesshomaru: I think we broke him.

Kouga: So…

Sesshomaru: Grrrrrrrrrrr…(throws Kouga with Inuyasha)

Jacob: (whispers to me) you have weird friends.

Emily: I kno-

Sesshomaru: I herd that!

Miroku: Ok lets go before Sesshomaru ends up hurting someone else.

In the Theater

Sesshomaru: This is sooooooooo gay.

Emily: Shut up!

Sesshomaru: Grrrrrrrrrrr…

Miroku: Lets make this fun (whispers to Sesshomaru and Jacob and they nod their heads)

Miroku: (grabs Sango's butt and she screams and people yell at her)

Sango: Miroku! (punches him in the face)

Jacob and Sesshomaru: (starts throwing popcorn and candy at people) Yes I get ten points!

Sesshomaru: No you don't I was the one who clearly got the fat lady!

Jacob: You wanna take this outside!

Sesshomaru: (grabs Jacob by the color n pulls him 2 feet off the ground) Do you?

Jacob: No (he barley gets squeaks out)

Sesshomaru: Good choice (puts Jacob down)

After Movie

Emily, Kagome, and Sango: That's was sooooooo good!

Sesshomaru, Shippou, Jacob, n Miroku: (sweatdrops)

Emily: ok back to my house! (Snaps finger)

Emily: ok now into pj's

Everyone except Emily: We don't have any

Emily: No prob (Snaps fingers…Sesshomaru-black and whilt plaid pants and a white shirt, Shippou-Green and orange plaid pants with an orange shirt, Miroku-Purple and blue plaid pants with a white shirt that says "will you bare my child" in purple, Sango-black shirt that says "dangerous" in red letters and red shorts, Kagome- Pink short night gown that says "princess", Kouga- brown plaid pants and a white shirt that says "Don't touch, I bite", Inuyasha-Red plaid pants and a white shirt that says "what attitude problem?" in red, Jacob- Blue and green plaid pants and a white shirt that says "football rules", Tori-pink shorts and a shirt that says "approach at your own free will", and Emily- back wife beater that says "b is for bitch" in white and white shorts.

Emily: Better?

Everyone except Miroku: Yea!

Miroku: Why does my shirt say that? (Points to shirt)

Tori: AHHHHHH! That's why you pervert! (Slaps him across his face)

Miroku: o okay! (Smiles)

Emily: ok that's all for today everyone go to sleep

Sesshomaru: Where?

Emily: In my room! Sillys!

Shippou: Isn't it a little small?

Emily: your right! (snaps fingers and room becomes a lot bigger with lots of sleeping bags in it)

Kagome: WOW!

Emily: I know right! (The girls skip into the room and the guys sweatdrops)

Emily: Aren't you coming? (They all rush inside)

Emily: ok good night everyone!

Everyone: Goodnight

Kagome: AHHHHHH! INUYASHA!

Inuyasha: Sorry Kagome! It was dark and I could see! Im so sor-

Kagome: SIT!

BOOM!

Sango: AHHHHHHH! MIROKU!

Miroku: What they started it so I thought we should follow!

Sango: (knocks him out)

Emily: ok now then lets all go to sleep before someone else gets knocked out or hurt.

Sesshomaru: Good idea!

AN: ok so heres the first chapter! I hope you like it! Ill try to update but im juggling 2 stories and school but we'll see how it goes! Byes!


	2. Chapter 2

Sesshomaru: Granting Love445 does not own Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Why does he always get to do the disclaimer?

Sesshomaru: Because little brother, she likes me more than you, I'm far more handsome, and you're a filthy half-breed!

Inuyasha: Whatever you say Fluffy.

Sesshomaru: Don't call me that!

BOOM!

Granting Love: Anyways that's all for now! Enjoy the new chapter!

CHAPTER 2

Emily: Ok! Who's ready for day 2!

Silence

Emily: Fine! Today we are going to go to king's dominion!

Jacob: YES! (Does some kind of strange dance and everyone looks at him like he lost his mind) What?

Shippou: Do I even need to say it?

Emily: Ok, everyone in the van! Lets go!

In The Car

Inuyasha: Fluffy! Fluffy! Fluffy! Fluffy! Fluffy!

Sesshomaru: Grrrrrrrrrrr…stop calling me that!

Inuyasha: Ha-ha! You cant attack in this small of a space n you don't want to kill everyone so…what you gonna do about it…Fluffy?

Sesshomaru: (pulls out his famous death glare) This car ride won't last forever.

Inuyasha: (gulps)

Kagome: Lets play a game since we still have an hour to go!

Kouga: Ok! What's the game?

Miroku: Truth or Dare! (Snickers)

Everyone Except Emily (she's driving): Ok!

Shippou: I'll go first! Sango…truth or dare?

Sango: Umm…dare

Shippou: I dare you to kiss Miroku!

Sango: Aw man! C'mon Shippou do u have to be so mean! (Looks over to Miroku who's eyes are shut n his lips are puckered) Eww. (They kiss)

Miroku: YES! Will you marry me Sango?

Sango: No.

Miroku: (sad look) Ok…Sesshomaru…truth or dare?

Sesshomaru: Dare.

Miroku: I dare you to call Emily you woman all week! (Sorry Sesshomaru fans! Tori wrote this in here)

Sesshomaru: Fine. Tori…truth or dare?

Tori: Truth.

Sesshomaru: Who is the hottest in this van?

Tori: Inuyasha (again all Tori)

Inuyasha: In your face Sesshomaru! Who's the most handsome now!

Sesshomaru: Me.

Tori: Ok…Shippou…truth or dare?

Shippou: Dare!

Tori: I dare you to moon the next car that comes by!

Shippou: (pulls down his pants and moons a red convertible full of girls) Ok…Jacob…truth or dare?

Jacob: Truth.

Shippou: Who do you think the hottest in the van in?

Jacob: Sango

Miroku: (grabs onto Sango's waist and shakes his head) MINE!

Everyone sweat drops

Emily: Ok, well that's all we have time for because we're here!

Everyone Except Inuyasha: YAYYY!

Inuyasha: I have enthusiasm coming out of my ass

Emily: Kagome…

Kagome: SIT!

BOOM!

Inuyasha: What was that for wench!

Emily and Kagome: Your mouth!

Inuyasha: Grrrrrrrr…

Sesshomaru: Lets go! Let's go! I really wanna ride the volcano! (Starts jumping up and down and everyone sweat drops)

Chris: Ok! Gosh! Sit boy! Take a chill pill.

Sesshomaru: The sooner we leave the faster I can get on my ride!

Emily: Ok let's go!

Sesshomaru: YAYY!

At The Volcano

Sesshomaru: (someone bumps into him) HEY! Watch where you are going!

Person: Make me asshole!

Sesshomaru: If you insist! (Pulls guy up off the ground and throws him to the end of the line) And stay there!

After The Volcano

Sesshomaru: That was sooooooooooooooo AWSOME!

Kouga and Sango: You're really weird.

Sesshomaru: …

Emily: Ok on to the next ride!

Everyone: Ok!

Lunch

Inuyasha: I'll have 3 Ramens, 2 cheeseburgers, 4 milkshakes, and 2 fries

Kouga: Same

Sesshomaru: Same

Jacob: Same

Shippou: Same

Miroku: A salad please (everyone sweat drops)

Emily: And the girls will have just cheeseburgers, please

Cashier: Ok, your total comes to $123.57

Emily: Ok.

After lunch and in the Van

Emily: That was Fun!

Jacob and Sesshomaru: No that was AWSOME!

At Emily's house

Emily: Ok, good night everyone!

Everyone Except Inuyasha: Goodnight!

Kagome: Say good night or I'll say the "S" word!

Inuyasha: Ok! Ok! Goodnight Emily!

Emily: Haha! Goodnight Inuyasha

AN: In case you haven't noticed I changed his name to Jacob! Ok well that's all for now folks!


	3. Chapter 3

Granting Love: I do not own-

Inuyasha: Please! Please can I say it?

Sesshomaru: Beggar!

Inuyasha: Shut up! Your just jelous!

Sesshomaru: Am not!

Inuyasha: Am too!

BOOM!

Sesshomaru: HA! I win! Am not!

Inuyasha: (groans)

Granting Love: I'll do the disclaimer

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru: But-

Granting Love: No buts! I do not own Inuyasha

CHAPTER 3

Emily: (whispers) ok lets put make up on them since there sleeping and won't wake up!

Sango, Kagome, and Tori: Good Idea!

Emily: Kagome you'll do Inuyasha, Tori you'll do Jacob and Shippou, and Sango you'll do Miroku

Sango: What about Sesshomaru? Personally I don't wanna do him he may kill the person who does

Emily: I'll do it. He can't kill me…I'm the authoress!

Kagome: Ok lets go!

They all walk up to their partners and start to apply the make up

Emily: Ok guys they're starting to wake up so lets pretend to be asleep.

Tori: Ok. Good idea!

All rush to their sleeping bags as the boys wake up

Kouga: Man Inuyasha I knew you were gay but…wow

Inuyasha: What? You're the one warring the make up!

Sesshomaru: Hahahaha! Your both wearing make up!

Shippou: Don't laugh too soon cause so are you!

Sesshomaru: WHAT?

Miroku: Looks like the girls got us!

Sesshomaru: AHHHHHH! My manly figure is ruined! (rushes to the bathroom)

Girls couldn't control their laughter anymore so they burst out laughing

Emily: Sorry! But we couldn't help it! Go wash up cause today we're going swimming!

Inuyasha: I don't wanna go!

Tori: To BAD! Go wash up or we'll take you like that!

Inuyasha: Gosh! (sticks out tounge) meanie!

In The Van

Emily: Wow! That was a short car ride!

Tori: I know where the best and closest pools are!

Sesshomaru: Do I have to call Emily my woman still?

Miroku: You didn't start yet…and you can stop when I tell you!

Sesshomaru: Fine. Emily you are my woman

Emily: ook

Sesshomaru: And you will like it!

Emily: Gosh! Ok I like it!

Sesshomaru: Good.

Emily: You're weird

Sango: Ok everyone out of the car we're here!

At the pool

(Everyone is playing basketball because we have a water hoop at my pool)

Inuyasha: YES! Point for the boys!

Kagome: That's only one point!

Inuyasha: Sooooo…you have zero!

Kagome:…sit

SPLASH!

HOTT guy: Hey ladies! Can me and my friends join you?

Emily: Sur-

Sesshomaru: NO!

HOTT guy: I believe I was asking this lovely lady right here

Sesshomaru: Emily is my woman!

Miroku: (laughs)

HOTT guy: We'll fight for her!

Emily: NO YOU WILL NOT! Beside Sesshomaru would win anyways, you're a human

HOTT guy: Ok, I see how it is

Sesshomaru: Good then get walking!

HOTT guy: (punches Sesshomaru in the face, but Sesshomaru doesn't even bulge) oh shit!

Sesshomaru: She told you I would win! (punches him in the face and he fly's back to the concreat)

Sango: Ok lets go home and watch some movies before this gets ugly

All Girls Except Sango: Good idea

Back at Emily's house

Emily: Ok…what type of movie: Horror, Comedy, or Romantic

Everyone: HORROR!

Puts in Amitty Ville Dollhouse (SOOOO scary and I don't think I spelled that right)

Sango sits by Miroku, Tori by Inuyasha, Emily by Sesshomaru, Kagome by Kouga, and Shippou is sitting on the other side of Kagome

Sango: (wraps her arm around Mirokus' and burry's her face in his arm) Ahhhhh!

Tori: (jumps and wraps her arms around Inuyasha's waist and burry's her face in his chest)

Emily: AHHHHHHHHHH! (jumps on Sesshomaru's lap and burry's her face in his chest)

Kagome: (not being afraid of this moving calmly places her head on Kouga's sholder and wrapping her arm around his)

After the movie

Sesshomaru: It's ok Emily. The movie is over you can get out of my lap now. (he smirks)

Emily: O right! Sorry bout that by the way

Sesshomaru: I didn't mind

Everyone moves into Emily's room

Emily: Ok everyone lets go to sleep!

Everyone: Goodnight!

Granting Love: Ok so that's the third chapter! Review please! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Sesshomaru: As it rightfully should be I will again do the disclaimer

Inuyasha: (crosses his arms and stomps his foot) No fair!

Sesshomaru: Life isn't fair young one

Inuyasha: (eye twitches) you're so weird

Sesshomaru: Granting Love does not own Inuyasha

Granting Love: No I don't but I just wanted to tell you I have another story out that is called "A Death He Died For." It's a tragic one shot and I think you'd like it so go ahead ad check it out…go on…you know you want to…so GO!

CHAPTER 4

Tori: (wakes up all hyper and starts jumping on people) YAYY! Today we get to go roller skating! YES!

Everyone wakes up

Emily: Ok, lets get ready!

After like an hour

Kouga: C'mon! We've been waiting for like an hour!

Sango: (sticks her head out of the door) Do you want us to look ugly?

Miroku: Sango! My love! May I join you lovely ladies?

Sango: Jacob do you mind?

Jacob: (smiles and hits Miroku in the face) Not at all!

Sango: Thank you

Another 30 minutes later all the girls finally come out

All the boys mouth drops

Inuyasha: EWW! You guys look terrible!

Kagome: Sit!

Emily: I'm just kidding! (snaps and all the girls are in nice outfits)

Shippou: Much better!

In The Van

Inuyasha: Bored….bored….bored

Sesshomaru: Are you gonna keep saying that?

Inuyasha: When are we gonna be there?

Emily: 5 minutes

Tori: (eye twitches) I…love…(twitches again)…roller skating

Sango: …interesting

Emily: Ok, we're here!

Tori: (shoves past everyone) I love roller skating, I love roller skating, I love roller skating!

Sango: again I say…interesting

Inside the roller rink

All the guys are having "issues" with their skates (a.k.a. they can't skate worth shit)

Sango takes Miroku by the hand and helps him around the rink

Tori takes Inuyasha by the hand and helps him

Emily takes Sesshomaru by the hand and helps him

Kagome takes Kouga by the hand and helps her

Rin takes Shippou by the hand and helps him

As for Jacob…he's talking to someone somewhere

Kouga: This isn't so bad

Miroku: No, not at all

Sango: I swear if you try anything, not even God will be able to save you

Miroku: Yes ma'am!

All of a sudden Inuyasha crashes into some guy and well I think you know whats gonna happen

Inuyasha: HEY! Why don't you watch where you are going!

Apparently this guy is very popular and his crew comes up to back him up so we all gather around Inuyasha to provide support

Guy: Because I can do whatever I want!

Inuyasha: O yea! Lets fight!

Guy: I'm game!

Inuyasha and guy get into a slow motion hair pulling contest!

Inuyasha: (rips out huge chunk of hair and raises it above his head) I win (turns to the guy's crew) You want a piece of me?

Crew: (shakes head and backs away)

Inuyasha: That's what I thought!

Everyone starts skating again like nothing happened

Kouga: I'm thirsty, you want a drink?

Kagome: Yea sure!

Kouga: (walks to vending machine but it doesn't work so he starts kicking it) Damn machine! Damn you to HELL! (goes back to Kagome and hands her a drink) Here you go

Kagome: Thanks!

Emily: Ok time to go!

Everyone gets in the van and heads for Emily's house

Emily: Are we watching a movie or sleeping?

Everyone: MOVIE!

Emily: Hyper bunch aren't you?

Everyone shakes their heads

Emily puts in Don't Say A Word (I LOVE THAT MOVIE)

During a soooo not scary part Miroku jumps and lands on Sesshomaru's lap

Sesshomaru: Grrrrrrrrr…that spot is reserved for my woman!

Miroku: That hurts…love

Sesshomaru: Ew…(throws Miroku into a wall)

Emily: Ok everyone lets get some sleep! Tomorrow is gonna be sooooo much fun!

Everyone: Ok!

Inuyasha: Granting Love doesn't feel like typing so I'm gonna do her author's note: REVIEW! Please and thank you!

Sesshomaru: If she's the authoress then isn't she typing everything…including what I'm saying now….and now…..and now….and now

Inuyasha: OK! I get it!

Sesshomaru: I LOVE fluffy pink bunnies! THAT soooo was not me!

Inuyasha: Suuuuure it wasn't

Sesshomaru: It wasn't

Inuyasha: I believe you

Sesshomaru: You damn better well!


	5. Chapter 5

Granting Love: REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

Inuyasha: SHUT UP!

Sesshomaru: Granting Love doesn't own Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: BASTARD!

BOOM!

Granting Love: I love exclamation marks!

CHAPTER 5

Emily: Everyone! Get up! NOWWWWW!

Inuyasha: (stiffens and starts to shake) M-my e-e-ears

Emily: Sorry! But today we get to do two things! YAYYY! We're gong horseback riding and bowling!

Inuyasha: Do I HAVE to go deaf in the process!

Emily: If I decide so then, YES YOU DO! Ok everyone in the van!

In The Van!

Kouga: Sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru: Yes?

Kouga: Are we there yet?

Sesshomaru: No.

Kouga: Now?

Sesshomaru: No.

Kouga: Now?

Sesshomaru: No.

Kouga: Now?

Sesshomaru: DAMN IT WOLF! NO WE ARE NOT THERE! Stop asking me!

Kouga: Fine! Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: What?

Kouga: Are we there yet?

Inuyasha: Don't start!

Kouga: Start what? I'm just ask-

Sesshomaru: (knocks Kouga out)

Emily: We're here!

Sesshomaru: Thank god! Oh and thank you my woman.

Miroku: Oh yea! You can stop calling her that now.

Sesshomaru: WHAT IF I DON'T WANT TO!

Miroku: Ok, ok! Gosh!

Sango: Anyone else think Sesshomaru's on drugs?

Everyone including Sesshomaru: (raises hands)

Sango: Thus proving my point

Emily: Ok everyone lets try to behave! The horses get jumpy very easily

Sesshomaru: Anything for my woman!

Emily: (eye twitches) you're a little strange

Sesshomaru: I kno!

Everyone gets on a horse except for Inuyasha, he gets a mule!

Inuyasha: NO FAIR!

Tour Guide: Sorry, but we ran out of horses

Inuyasha: Fine. Then you can ride the damned mule and I'll ride your horse!

Tori: BEHAVE INUYASHA!

Inuyasha: Grrrrrrrrr…fine!

In the Woods!

Inuyasha: I heard a rustling noise!

Sesshomaru: (eye twitches) must protect my woman! Jumps off horse and does a fighting stance) I'll slay the demon! (A squirrel pops out from behind the tree) AHHHHHHHH! It's a strange demon! (Jumps on Inuyasha) HELLLLLLLLP MEEEEEEEEE!

Inuyasha: (looks over and jumps on Miroku with Sesshomaru still in his arms) AHHHHHHHH! Miroku! Kill it! AHHHHHH!

Miroku: I'm to scared!

Emily: You've got to be kidding me! (Shoo's the animal away) It's gone

Inuyasha: (pokes his head out from behind Miroku) thank you! I thought we were going to die!

Emily: Idiots!

After the Ride!

Emily: Thank you very much sir! Ok everyone in the van! NOW!

At the bowling ally!

Blah, blah, blah! They get into a bicker fight and play 2 games. That's basically it!

Emily: VAN!

Everyone: OK!

At Emily's house!

Emily: (starts crying) ok since this is our last night then I'd like to say a few words! (Magically a podium appears and she pulls out a piece of paper from her pocket) I'd like to say that I love you guys! It's been real fun! And I'm going to miss you! Thanks you for coming!

Inuyasha: Why are you crying? This is the best night ever! Tomorrow I get to leave this hellhole!

Kagome: Sit.

BOOM!

Emily: I'm going to miss that! (Sobs into Sesshomaru's very manly chest)

Kagome: If you want I could do it again

Inuyasha: I'm in hell!

Emily: Yes please!

Kagome: Sit!

BOOM!

Inuyasha: (groans) I can't wait to get out of here!

Kagome: Sit. I can do this all nigh Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: NO! Ok, ok I'm done!

Kagome: Good!

Emily: Ok everyone get to sleep, because tomorrow is going o be lots of fun!

Granting Love: REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Please and thank you!

Sesshomaru: Damn it! REVIEW! Or else I'll find you name and hunt you down!

Granting Love: Not literally! BYES!


	6. IMPORTANT

OMG! Guys I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo SORRY! My damn computer is being a bitch and won't let me open or save any documents…I have a couple of chapter, tho, so be expecting a big update…also when my damned computer gets fixed I'm going to post a one shot story…don't worry it won't suck like my other one and I've already made part or its sequel! Now then back to my pleading of forgiveness…PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I'M A VERY BAD PERSON, I KNO BUT PLEASE FORGIVE ME… I'M SORRY!

This Pleading Note Has Been Sent To You By Yours Truly,

Granting Love a.k.a

Emily

P.S. FOREGIVE ME!


	7. Chapter 6

Granting Love: I'm sooooooooo sad! This is the last chapter! Oh-well…I'll jus make it really long and try my hardest to make it really funny!

Inuyasha: nothing you write is funny!

Granting Love: (starts to cry) I try my hardest and all you do is be mean!

Sesshomaru: Look what you did you made her cry!

Inuyasha: Emily I'm sorry I didn't mean it!

Granting Love: (holds out her arms to give Inuyasha a hug)

Inuyasha: (walks to Emily and wraps his arms around her)

Granting Love: (knees Inuyasha in "the place") I AM SO FUNNY!

Inuyasha: (on the ground) oh…my…god

Sesshomaru: (laughing hysterically) wow…ohhhh yea…disclaimer: Granting love does not own Inuyasha

Inuyasha: there…is a…God

Granting Love: WHAT WAS THAT?

Inuyasha: nothing! Sorry!

Granting Love: thought so!

CHAPTER 6

Emily: (stretches and yawns) mmm…

Tori: Hey, Emm? You awake?

Emily: Yea...whats up?

Tori: this was so much fun!

Emily: I know right!

Inuyasha: NO! Don't take away my grandmother! I promise I'll feed her next time! (Snaps up) wow…that was a scary dream!

Emily and Tori: …your…grandmother?

Inuyasha: (looks over, realizing for the first time that someone was awake) I'm a FAMLY MAN OK?

Emily and Tori: ok!

Everyone gets up

Emily: I'd like to say a few words…(magical podium appears in front of her)…well this has been the best …whatever it is…ever…and I'm going to miss you guys…even Inuyasha…

Inuyasha: HEY!

Emily: (smiles) joke…anyway to make this the best day ever we're all going to go skydiving!

Everyone cheers!

Emily: I know, I know…I'm the best!

In the van!

Inuyasha: (curled up in Jacobs lap about to cry) NO FAIR SESSHOMARU! GET IT AWAY FROM ME!

Sesshomaru: (smirking) what? Are you scared of a little spider? (flings the spider at Inuyasha)

Inuyasha: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (starts slapping everything trying to kill the spider but the spider is on his head) WHERE IS IT?

Sesshomaru: On your head

Inuyasha: GET IT OFF! Get it off! Get it off! Get it off! NOW!

Kagome: OK! Shut up or I'll say the "s" word

Inuyasha: (shuts his mouth as Kagome crawls over a seat and flicks the spider away) THANK YOU! (hugs Kagome)

Jacob: Can you get off me now?

Inuyasha: (looks at Jacob and jumps off and then looks at everybody whos staring at him) you didn't see anything!

Everyone does an anime fall

Emily: ok…well we're here!

Instructor: Here Are some rules: 1. no horse play, unless you want to die, 2. listen to everything I have to say, I'm the boss here!

Sesshomaru: I don't think I like that second rule very much…I'm the boss everywhere I go!

Emily: Sesshomaru…stop it

Sesshomaru: (growls)

Emily: yea yea…growl all you want your not scary…ok everyone lets go!

Inside the plane!

Instructor: who wants to go first?

Everyone raises their hands

Instructor: umm…ok…well I guess we'll all go together then…first the girl with the ponytail (Sango) will go, then the girl with blonde hair (me), then the other girl with blonde hair (Tori), Then the boy in the purple shirt (Miroku), then the boy with the dog ears (duh!) then Mr. mighty (Sesshomaru) then the boy with the ponytail (Kouga) and then the little boy will go last…ok?

Everyone: ok!

Sango jumps out, then Emily, then Tori, then Miroku, then Inuyasha, then Sesshomau, and then Shippou

One the ground!

Everyone: THAT WAS SO COOL!

Emily: Time to go back to my place to say our goodbyes (frowns)

At Emilys house

Emily: ok everyone, once you have all your stuff I'll send you back to where you came from

Inuyasha: (dancing) YES!

Kagome: sit

BOOM

Inuyasha: …ow…

Everyone is done packing

Emily: ok Sango you'll go first

Sango: It was so much fun (hugs Emily)

Emily: thanks (snaps fingers and Sango is gone) ok… next… Kagome

Kagome: It was awesome! (hugs Emily)

Emily: yea (snaps) ok now I'll do shippou and Miroku

Miroku: It was truly a awesome trip! (hugs and well you know)

SLAP!

Shippou: I has a lot of fun! (hugs Emily)

Emily: Thanks you guys (snaps) Kouga your next

Kouga: Bye Emily, it was fun (hugs Emily)

Emily: bye Kouga (snaps) ok Inuyasha its your turn

Inuyasha: YES!

Emily: (looks like shes about to cry) you were a lot of fun Inuyasha (hugs him and he eventually hugs back) bye (snaps) looks like theres only you left

Sesshomaru: what about them (points to Tori and Jacob)

Emily: oh…they can walk home

Sesshomaru: ok well… goodbye

Emily: yea (is about to snap her fingers when Sesshomaru kisses her cheek)

Sesshomaru: it was fun and by the way your still my woman

Emily: (smiles and snaps)

Emily, Tori, and Jacob sit on her bed

Jacob: Well that was fun

Emily: (smiles) the best party ever!

Tori: We should do it again!

Emily: (shoots her head up and smirks) and we HAVE to make Inuyasha come

All start to laugh!

THE END!

Granting Love: (CRYING) well… that was the end! But there will be another one or something like it

Inuyasha: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Granting Love: YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! Damn you know you had fun

Inuyasha: In your dreams

Granting Love: ohhhh well bye for now! Oh and by the way if I didn't sent home a couple people who where in the beginning of the story who weren't there that much just pretend I did! Love yas lots! And sorry it wasn't too long!


End file.
